


Each Individual Agony

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Pain, Painplay, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix enjoys torturing Alice a little bit too much and she hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Individual Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square 'Painplay (other)' at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and for the prompts 'pain' and 'lip biting' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Bellatrix bit her lip, watching the woman below her arch and writhe. It’s almost too sexual, it drove her mad. She was almost fucking this woman, this filthy blood traitor, this pitiful woman who sobbed at her feet, begging her. She wondered if her husband had broken this woman’s husband like this. Maybe they were taunting each other about sexual stamina and the size of their penis. That’s how men normally handled things.

Bellatrix hadn’t been told exactly who this woman was or what information she was digging for, which made all the bullshit _pleases_ and _I don’t know anythings_ all the more maddening because she didn’t have anything snappy to come back with, she didn’t have a proper questions to ask.

“Look, sweetheart, just tell me what you know and I promise I’ll make it stop.” Bellatrix said, kneeling on the floor next to the woman, playing the good Death Eater to see if that worked.

“I don’t know anything.” The woman said quietly.

Bellatrix drew in a deep breath and sighed, like it all this was becoming tiresome. She flicked her wand and the woman started up again with the almost obscene moaning and cursing. Bellatrix bit her lip again, trying not to hear, trying to pretend she was disgusted by the woman screaming on the floor, tears running down her cheeks, but her body betrayed her and her thoughts were of different things. She took her wand off the woman, realising her wandering mind had made her forget what she was actually meant to be doing.

“You must know something or why would I be doing this?” She stood up again, pacing, trying to drive her thoughts back into a purely professional place.

“You like it. You’re not human, you’re a monster!” The woman said, spitting at her boots as they walked past her face.

Bellatrix screamed, almost indignantly and landed a kick in the woman’s side, wiping the spit on her clothes as she did it. She’d hit a nerve and Bellatrix didn’t like it. It wasn’t the monster comment; she’d heard much worse and supposed insults like that made her proud. It was the fact that it was so easy to pick up on how much she liked this. True, everyone knew that she liked to inflict pain but the implication that she _liked_ it hit too close to home, like the woman had been reading her mind and in their world, that was a real possibility.

“Shut it!” Bellatrix screamed again and lifted her wand, setting the woman on fire with pain. The anger bled out into frustration and lust again and she found herself closing her eyes so she could hear the screams better. She tasted blood under her teeth, she’d bitten down on her lip too hard, she’d been too absorbed in her fantasy. She lifted her wand, releasing the woman and the breath rushed out of them both, both left panting and shaking from their individual agonies.

“Please. Just tell me what it is and I can stop.” Bellatrix said, not sure if she was pleading for herself or for the woman’s sake. She knew she couldn’t let this woman go until she had something to report back or The Dark Lord might kill her. But then again, this awful torture she was inflicting on herself very well might do it for him if she didn’t act on her urges sooner or later.

The woman just sobbed. Bellatrix dug her nails into the palm of her hand, longing to drag them over her body and put an end to the damned burning inside her. “Please.” She said again, as calmly as she could manage.

“No.” The woman refused.

“Oh, for fuck...Fine! You asked for it, love.” She raised her wand, turning up the pain, making it almost unbearable. She retreated to the shadows and dropped to her knees on the cold stone floor, pulling her dress up over her thighs and slipping her hand under it.

Her other hand grasped her wand tight, her knuckles turning white, almost gripping hard enough to snap it. Her own sounds were lost in the woman’s screams, both getting louder as Bellatrix got closer until she released them both so they could lay there, exhausted and spent, unable to do anything but stare up at the ceiling, their breath rattling through their bodies like it had died while waiting to escape.

Bellatrix could hear the woman mumbling something over and over, like she was praying.

“What’s that?” She asked, her head snapping up in case it was something important.

“It’s not our son. It’s not our son. It’s not _our son_ ”


End file.
